Because of the constant pressure for smaller packaging of electronic system components, printed wiring cards have been designed employing a mother board-baby board concept. This approach can frequently eliminate the need for two separate full sized sparsely populated card assemblies with a densely populated card and a smaller card mounted thereon. This smaller card, however, must be electrically and functionally connected to its mother card. This connection is frequently achieved by the use of an "umbilical" cable to the mother board. The umbilical connection uses a standard cable connector. The wires are grouped together and terminated at each end into a multi-pin connector. Such a multi-pin is made having two rows of terminals spaced apart about 5/16 of an inch, and a 3/32 spacing between pins. This connector must be pressed into a socket which is soldered to the card. To assure good electrical contact, the fit of the connector into the socket must be very firm. The holes in the socket which receive the pins have spring inserts to resiliently engage the connector pins. During assembly of the connector to the socket one of the pins, although lined up prior to insertion, may become bent and folded under the body of the connector. Because the socket is surrounded by many other components this defect cannot be seen by any visual inspection process and is not detected until final electrical functional testing. Since there may be a plurality of such connectors on a single card the chances of such an occurrence can result in an excessive reject rate of the printed circuit cards. The resultant looping of a defective card through testing, analyzing, repairing and retesting is extremely expensive from a labor and inventory standpoint and is disruptive to scheduling.